Devices providing temporary platforms above a floor have been known for many years. Such devices can be categorized in one of the two following categories: erectable in situ from a number of cooperative components and deployable from a stowed configuration. Typically, the erectable devices are more massive having a number of components that resuscitate a complex erection procedure requiring several individuals to assemble. The deployable devices on the other hand typically have rather complex linkages that unnecessarily increase the weight of the device. Even the deployable devices require several individuals to place the device in a performance configuration from a stowed configuration.
Neither the deployable nor the erectable devices provided for height adjustability further, both the deployable and the erectable devices required relatively extensive storage space and did not provide for a nestable feature. Both the deployable and erectable devices, being relatively massive, were not readily transportable between a storage location and a performance location. Finally, neither the deployable nor the erectable devices provided for any safety measures that would prevent a performer from falling from the portable stage device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a portable stage assembly that has a relatively simple linkage structure that is strong yet relatively light in weight. The portable stage assembly should be storable in a limited area, preferably having a nestable feature to minimize the footprint in the stowed configuration.
Most desirably, the portable stage assembly should be deployable from a stowed configuration to a performance configuration by a single operator. Additionally, it is desirable that the portable stage assembly be variable in height and that the variations be approximately the height of a step such that a number of the individual portable stage assemblies could be grouped in a stepped arrangement. Further, it is desirable that removable safety devices be available to minimize the chances that a performer would fall off the edge of a portable stage assembly.